tronfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bit
Bit es la representación de un bit, un dígito binario, que solo es capaz de dar un sí o un no como respuesta ante cualquier pregunta. No obstante, se las arregla para expresar emociones y otros niveles de complejidad. Físicamente, Bit es representado por un poliedro azulado que cuando está en reposo su forma oscila intermitentemente entre una combinación de dodecaedro e icosaedro y un icosaedro estrellado menor. Cuando Bit responde a una pregunta con “sí”, se transforma brevemente en un octaedro amarillo y cuando responde “no” se transforma en la trigésimo quinta estelación de un icosaedro rojo. Si se alarma, Bit responderá rápidamente “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no”, si está muy a favor repetirá: “Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí”. Bit aparece dos veces en la TRON, la primera al comienzo como compañero del programa pirata de Kevin Flynn, Clu y más tarde como compañero del mismo Flynn cuando se apropia de un reconocedor destruido anteriormente por Clu. Los bits también se usaban como una forma de moneda en la Red, tal y como se ve en TRON: Evolution – Battle Grids. Estos pueden ser tomados por los jugadores. Se les puede encontrar en muchos otros lugares de la Red. Ciclos de luz, discos y otros bienes se pueden comprar con bits. Byte, un personaje de TRON 2.0, es modelado a partir de Bit. Sin embargo, en lugar de tener solo dos formas, Byte puede hablar con fluidez, aunque monótonamente. En TRON: Evolution, se revela que Flynn creó los Bit NAVI (Vector de Información de Asistencia de Navegación). Fueron diseñados para guiar a los ISOs en sus necesidades cotidianas en Ciudad TRON, mientras se les mantenía alejados de las zonas restringidas. Para su reintegración, los ISOs tenían los NAVI Bits adheridos a sus discos. Se desconectan fuera de los límites de Ciudad TRON. En TRON: Legacy se pueden ver modelos de Bit en una estantería del dormitorio de Sam Flynn al principio de la película Galería Bityes.png|Bit diciendo "SI" Bit no.jpg|Bit diciendo "NO" Detrás de las cámaras *En un principio estaba previsto que Bit tuviera un papel más extenso, pero fue reducido a dos minutos debido a razones de planificaciónAnnabel Jankel; Rocky Morton ''Creative Computer Graphics 1984 Cambridge University Press 0521262518 págs:67 “Unfortunately, Bit's extensive role in the film was curtailed to two minutes for scheduling reasons, but it remains one of the most memorable characters in the film - not bad for a pint-sized polyhedron” A pesar de ello, los cocreadores de Max Headroom, en su libro Creative Computer Graphics, lo denominaron "uno de los personajes más memorables de la película." Por la época del estreno de la película, el personaje supuso una innovación en el uso de la técnica de gráficos por ordenador, tales como las imágenes vectorizadas y las transformaciones. *En la novela de TRON, Bit puede decir “¡Sí!” y “¡No!” en varios idiomas, incluyendo el alemán y el español. *El concepto artístico de la pre-producción de TRON muestra que en un principio Bit iba a ser una esfera con un rostro, guardando cierto parecido con un Comecocos tridimensional. Notas y referencias Categoría:TRON Categoría:TRON 2.0 Categoría:TRON: Evolution Categoría:TRON: Legacy Categoría:Tecnología Categoría:Programas Categoría:Canon Enlaces externos en:Bit ru:Бит